Kion Solamon
Kion Solo was a resourceful Smuggler/Explorer who discovered the planet Kion. History At the age of seven, Kion's mother died due a sickness that had no cure, then when Kion turned 12 his Father was killed by a Cold Warrior, on that day, Kion vowed to destroy the Cold Warrior who killed his father, at any costs, Kion grew up pick-pocketing people on the streets when one day when he was 14 a smuggler named "Chukik" felt sorry for him and adopted him. Chukik taught Kion how to fly a starfighter and use a blaster, when Chukik died 16 years later, Kion inherited his sjip and took on Smuggling one day when a Sith Blockade was blocking another planet, he smuggled food to villages. After that Kion was hired by many other employers and earned a nickname 'The Fleet Runner", when one day he over heard 2 cold Warriors talking in a Cantina on Kiry, one said "Orric, remember that guy Solamon, you killed on Yankorn IV?" the other Cold Warrior "Orric' nodded and put down his Tarisian Ale, and said "The farmer!? Are you kidding me, Razor!? That guy was a screamer," "Wonder what happened to his kid, Kion" and then Razor said to Orric "Well look at this..." and handed Orric the datapad it said Kion Solamon surpasses the SMSA Fleet again! ''Orric practically spat out his drink and said "Whats the bounty on him?" Razor pressed a button on the datapad, and said "200,000 tokens from the SMSA Treasury..." Orric was about to say something then said "Some one is listening in on us..." and took his blaster pistol out from his holster, he fired it at the ceiling, all of the Cantina ran out or hid under tables, except Kion, then Orric said "Who're you?" Kion saw no point in lying and said "The names Kion, Kion Solo" Razor laughed and Orric said, "You must remember me?" then alughed "How's your father!?" Razor put the datapad down and said "Oh wait, hes dead!" they both started laughing and Kion took out his blaster pistol, Orric then said "What you think I'm afraid of you!?" Kion looked him in the eye and said "You should be..." he shot his pistol at Razor's chest and the Cold Warrior dropped to the floor, Orric quickly shot at Kion, who jumped out of the way, Kion then fired a grappling hook out of his gun and got Orric's gun, he kicked Orric over and said "I should kill you...", Orric looked him in the eye, his eyes full of fear, then he said "But I won't..." he holstered his gun and put Orric's blaster in his other holster, then said "That should be enough." and left. After that incedent Kion decidd to explore for new planets, when he found a planet that didn't show up on his nav coordinates, he set the ship to land, the planet appeared to be uninhabited, when an alien species jumped out of... of... Kion didn't even know, as fast as you could say ''sithspawn ''Kion shot his blaster 5 times at the thing and it fell to the ground. Kion turned around walked into his ship and sent a message to Republic Exploration System saying he would like to register a planet that had no sentient lifeforms, when they asked the name of the planet, he smiled to him self and said "''Kion". ''Kion currently lives on Shadow Moon. 'Biological''' Kion was born on Yankorn IV, he had brown hair, blue eyes and a goatee Personality and traits Kion was a very resourceful and funny smuggler who could always find a loop hole. Category:Kion